Online Connection
by Animus et Anima
Summary: What happens when Sweets makes Booth try online dating? This is complete fluff, so its predictable too. Please give it a chance- first ff.
1. Appointment with Dr Sweets

Agent Seeley Booth sat in the Dr. Sweets' office. He hated having to talk to Sweets, especially when it was the one-on-one sessions. He had to meet with the 'twelve year' psychologist once a month since he woke up from his coma. It was always awkward because Sweets just wanted to know about his feelings for Bones, and Booth wasn't the type of person to talk about his feelings, especially with Sweets. Recently Sweets had been trying to get Booth to dating again, something Booth was not ready and did not want to do. Sweets thought it would help Booth get over his feelings for Bones, but Booth thought it would just be a waste of time; he loved Bones and it had taken a dream to make him realize it. How had he been so oblivious? Looking back he realized how close the two had become and how important she had become to him. He realized that he couldn't lose her, at least not without losing his sanity. Despite all of this, Booth was pretty sure she didn't return his feelings… yet. Eventually he would get the guts to tell her he loved her, just as soon as he saw any sign she would return his affection.

Sweets finally entered the room. "Agent Booth. You're here? I thought you wouldn't show up."

"Don't think I wasn't tempted, too, Sweets, but you could easily say I'm not fit to work the field."

Sweets just sighed. _He would shoot me if I told him I couldn't retract my statement that he was ready to work. Plus then I couldn't see this aspect of his and Dr. Brennan's relationship._ He knew he was dead as soon as he told Agent Booth what he wanted him to do though, but it might help Booth. He really only wanted was best for the agent, he considered him a friend. "So, Agent Booth, I thought that we could try an exercise that might help you process all of your feelings your partner."

"What type of _exercise_?" Booth didn't like the sound of that.

"One which lets you socially interact with women, one-on-one, and allows you to build connections with them."

"You serious, Sweets? You're trying to get me to find a date? Look, I could get a date if I wanted one; I just haven't been in the dating mood."

"Agent Booth, when was the last time you were romantically involved with a women?"

"What? Um… I don't know; does Pam Nunan count? Kidding, Sweets, kidding." He had to add the last part as the psychologist was about ready to explode at that statement. He couldn't believe Sweets was that gullible. "I guess the last real relationship I had was a few years ago, with Cam. Way before my coma." He held at the 'way' for several syllables.

"And why haven't you been a relationship since?"

"I dunno, I just haven't. Which is none of _your_ business, Sweets. You've got your own sex life, why pry into mine?"

Sweets ignored the agent's comment. "My point is that maybe if you put yourself out there, you will prove to me that you can live a normal life. You might find your feelings for Dr. Brennan go away as well, and if not then you've just made me look like an idiot." _Something I know he'd love to do._ "Also, if you try, I will not make you come to these sessions." That caught Booth's attention.

"So, all I have to do is have a relationship with one woman, and I can get out of these one-on-one sessions with you?"

"Yes, but I would like more proof than just your word. In fact, I have two different methods for me to observe the interaction between you and your romantic partner. One, online dating. I can see the messages you two exchange and things of that nature."

"No way, Sweets. I'm not doing internet dating. I believe in seeing a girl from across the room, and feeling a connection, not having some computer program decides who's statistically my best match. Plus, why do you have to watch me date?"

"To make sure that you are, in fact, dating someone. I wouldn't put it past you to pretend to have a relationship, just to get out of therapy. Anyway, the second option is that I accompany you when you go out to look for a date." Booth just sat there. Having Sweets there would not help him in anyway. But he would be a hypocrite if he tried online dating; especially after everything he had said when Bones had done it a few years back. But having Sweets in a bar with him… yeah, he secretly liked the kid, but having a psychologist telling him why he was acting the way he did while trying to find a date, who wasn't Bones, would not end well. He was pretty sure Sweets would end up with a bullet in him. He could always use a fake name online, and no one else would ever know it was him. Plus, as soon as he went on a couple dates, he could cancel the account. He would never be able to erase a memory of spending a night trying to get a date with Sweets standing over his shoulder.

"On second thought, Sweets, maybe I will use the online dating source. Under three conditions, I get to use a fake name, and I get to do it my way. Also, you aren't allowed to tell anyone, not even Daisy. If word gets out, I will put a gun to your head. Got it?"

Sweets was curious why Booth was so intent on not letting people know he was dating again, but agreed (he knew Booth would do as he said). They spent the rest of the session setting up Agent Booth's account. Agent Booth had decided on the name Anthony Tigre, and for his job he put that he was in law enforcement- just not that he was FBI. Sweets questioned the name. "Anthony Tigre? What's that mean?"

"I've always liked the name Anthony. And Tigre is like tiger, and you know they're strong." Sweets thought there was another reason for the name, but didn't push it. He wondered if it had anything to go with Frosted Flakes, but knew Booth would shoot him for asking. It was also very interested what Booth put for what he was looking for in a woman. She had to be smart, beautiful, and have a good personality. He also put he preferred brunettes and blue eyes, who knew how to take care of themselves. Sweets noticed with every entry that Booth was describing Dr. Brennan, which was interesting because from his understanding Booth was usually attracted to tall, blonde women. He would have to bring these things up at their next Brennan- free meeting- assuming there was one.

By the end of the hour meeting, Booth had completed his online survey that would, as the website put it, "Match You To Your Dream". He submitted his profile, but before he could read through his results, there was a knock at Sweets' door. Booth, not wanting to be caught on an online dating website quickly cancelled out. "Well, Sweets, looks like our time is up. You know how to get the stuff you need and I'll do it for homework." Booth told Sweets all of this as he walked out the door towards his office. His afternoon would be spent doing paper work, and then hopefully catching a bite to eat at the dinner with his favorite squint.


	2. Friday Afternoon Plans

**I realized i forgot to mention that I don't own anything besides the plot line. Also thanks for all the great reviews. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Angela walked to her best friend's office. It was a Friday, and they had recently decided to take Fridays off, unless they had a case. Okay, Angela had decided this, but Brennan had reluctantly agreed to it. Angela walked into Brennan's office; she had already decided that she was taking her best friend shopping. "Hey, Sweetie. You ready for a day of shopping?"

"Sorry, Ange, but I can't," Brennan answered not looking away from her screen.

"Bren, we don't have a case, and you promised that we could take case- free Fridays off."

"I know. I'm not working. I've decided I need to date again. It's been a few weeks since Andrew and I broke up, and I would like to have male company again." Angela smiled. This was much better than shopping.

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with? I have a whole book of guys I could try and set you up with. Let's start with people you know. There's this sexy FBI who's been eyeing you for let's say about five and a half years."

"You're referring to Booth," Brennan inferred. "Ange, we've been through this we're just partners. And even if I did have romantic feelings for him, he does not feel the same way. He loves me in a 'atta-girl' kinda way."

"That's the biggest load of bull crap I've ever heard. You two are perfect for each other. And he his head over heels in love with you, and you are with him. Everyone in the world knows it. Hell, Bren, you even know it. Or do you just imagine all of those steamy scenes between Kathy and Andy in your books?"

"I use my past experiences to inspire those scenes. And while I admit Andy's character is loosely based on Booth, it does not mean I want to have intercourse with him." Angela was surprised Brennan actually admitted that Andy was based on Booth. She had been denying that her books were based off her friends for years.

"Actually, that's _exactly_ what that means."

"I disagree. Plus I believe that you are relying on psychology, which you know I believe to be a soft science. I have actually joined an online dating service again. This time I am using a service called 'MatchMaker'. It's a new business, and, though it claims it can 'Match You To Your Dream', I am hoping it will just find me a suitable companion." Angela moved behind her friend's desk. She saw the virtual form her friend was filling out. The first thing that caught her attention was the fact Brennan wasn't using her name, well at least not Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"You're using Joy Keenan? Why?"

"I tend to notice when I use my legal name, people do not treat me the same. They are usually large fans, and tend to end up bothering me."

"Okay, but wasn't the point of changing your name to make it so people looking for your dad couldn't find you? I think this would make it really easy to find you."

"Do you think it might put me in danger?" Her friend just nodded. "Then what name would you suggest?"

"I don't know. Let me see something." Angela took over the computer and began to search for names that meant the same thing as her friend's. However nothing shared a meaning with Temperance. Then she typed in Joy.

"Okay, Bren. What about going by Abby Keenan? It has the same meaning as Joy Keenan."

"Do you think it is appropriate?"

"I don't see why not. You'll have to explain the name when you meet a guy, but you'd have to do that with any name besides Temperance Brennan. What else do we need to fill out?"

"What qualities I am looking for and I already filled out what I am like."

"Okay, well, you talk and I'll type."

"I would like an alpha male who is sympathetic and considerate. I would like for him to be courageous and have a tough exterior. However, in reality, he needs to be very sensitive. He needs to have a stable occupation where he excels. As for his appearance, I would prefer that he is well-built. I am usually more attracted to brunette men with dark eyes, who stand over six feet." Angela captured the essence of her friend's ideal man, making a mental note she had just typed at a description of Booth.

"Okay, I put it in plain English. It says 'I'm looking for a guy who is kind, sweet, and brave. He shows the world how tough he is, but can be a softy. He also needs to have a steady job that he's good at. I'm open to all types of guys, but I usually find myself with tall brunettes with dark eyes who are in pretty good shape. So, I'm basically looking for my partner, Agent Seeley Booth.'"

"Ange, you can't have that last sentence!" Angela was surprised at Brennan's reaction. She actually looked panicked; Brennan never panics.

"Relax. I didn't actually put down you were looking for Booth. Though you did describe him."

"That's pure coincidence." Angela just rolled her eyes.

"So are you ready to see who your number one match in the area is?"

"It's highly unlikely that the person I am most compatible with in the area is using the same dating website. In fact it-"

"Sweetie, do you want to see who the website matches you with or not?"

"Oh, yes, I would." The two friends waited for the computer to load. After what felt like ages, the computer showed a list of names and how well they fit Brennan's description. At the sight of the top match, Angela gasped. Brennan's description hit a 100% match. The chance of that was so slim, even Brennan was speechless. Finally Angela spoke- well, more yelled.

"You have to email him or IM him or whatever! Brennan, I know you don't believe in love and soul mates, but this guy could be the one!"

"I know, Ange. It says he's online. I guess I should message him." Brennan didn't know why, but she was nervous about contacting this complete stranger. "What do I say?"

"Start with 'hi'," Angela answered with a 'duh' tone.

_**Abigal_Keenan: **__Hi. I'm new to this website, but you are my top match. I was wondering if you would like to converse. I hope I am not being overly assertive by suggesting this._

Brennan now waited for a reply.


	3. First Contact

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews, again. Hope you enjoy. **

**-Astrae Splendent **

**

* * *

  
**

Booth had just finished all of his paper work. It was only 3, though, so he couldn't go home yet. He thought about going to make sure Bones had eaten something today, but then remembered Angela and she were taking Fridays off. Then he remembered his "homework" for Sweets. _It _is _technically work related. If Sweets doesn't think it works out, he could make it impossible for me to go into the field._ With that Booth logged onto MatchMaker. He barely had enough time to log on, when an IM popped up.

_**Abigal_Keenan: **__Hi. I'm new to this website, but you are my top match. I was wondering if you would like to converse. I hope I am not being overly assertive by suggesting this._

Booth was surprised someone had been watching his profile that closely. Then he realized it was probably just a coincidence. He did a quick scan of her profile. The first thing he saw was that they were apparently 100% compatible. _That's amazing. I've never heard of that happening before._ She was a doctor however it didn't say what kind. _Probably just a normal doctor, not everyone is going to put they're a doctor of something nonmedical,_ Booth realized to himself. He spent too much time around the squints. She fit his description perfectly. And her last name- it was Bones' birth surname. _Okay Booth, now you're just fishing for it to be Bones. Keenan isn't that uncommon of a last name, and knowing Bones she would have used Joy. Whoever this Abigal was willing to put herself out there. Might as well give it a shot._

_**Anthony_Tigre:**__ Hey. Sorry it took me so long to respond. Im still at work. But I can still talk. Im Anthony but everyone just calls me Tony. _Booth used proper English. First impressions, right?

_**Abigal_Keenan:**__ It's fine. I fully understand. I'm also still at work. Your profile says you are a police officer, I'm surprise you have access to a computer for social activities. Many officers I know do not have such access until they are promoted to detectives. And if I am to call you Tony, call me Abby._

_**Anthony_Tigre: **__As it so happens, I am a detective, Abby. Got a partner and everything. Im just that good. :)_

_**Abigal_Keenan:**__ I'm surprised I have never heard of you. I have been introduced to many detectives._

_**Anthony_Tigre:**__ You work in ER or something? Your profile says youre a dr. _

_**Abigal_Keenan:**__ More like autopsy. Have you been working here long?_

_**Anthony_Tigre:**__ A few years. What about you?_

_**Abigal_Keenan:**__ I've been in DC since '99. I take it you are of Spanish heritage by your last name. Translates as tiger, correct?_

_**Anthony_Tigre:**__ Ya. I have no idea how we got a name like though_

The two talked for hours, both completely losing track of time. Angela left after about two hours of reading over Brennan's shoulder. She had to admit, Brennan did very well not hinting at her field at all. She didn't say 'anthropologically speaking' once. She knew that Brennan and this guy, Tony, would end up on a date soon enough. She just hoped she was in the room when Booth met this new guy. He was about ready to kill Hacker when he and Bren began to date, and they had differences. This guy seemed like Booth's twin, just with a different background. It would drive Booth crazy she was dating his clone. This Tony guy seemed like a good guy, but Angela wanted to know more about him. She knew the little things about him like his favorite color, but not much about his past.

Back in her office, Angela typed Anthony Tigre into her computer databanks. The guy had no record- it was like he didn't even exist. She typed his name into Google; there was no record of this guy. A detective should have at least one article with his name in it, and should definitely come up in the data bank. He wasn't using his real name, but then again, neither was Brennan. _But he's not hiding fame like she is. He just doesn't trust people. Or worse, he was going to hurt Brennan! Oh my God, what if he's planning on doing something to her! Maybe I should get Booth involved… Calm down, Ange, you're overreacting. Still, there's something weird about this. If I'm right, and I don't tell Booth, then I'll never forgive myself if Bren's hurt. Maybe I should just tell Cam and Jack, they'll give me some insight. I don't want to ruin Brennan's chance at happiness- even if I think she and Booth are a better couple- I guess I'll not tell her… yet._

Angela went to Cam's office, and lucky for her, Jack was already there. "Oh, thank God, you guys are in here. I have a problem." Angela didn't know how to explain this to them.

"Oh God, you aren't pregnant again, are you?" Cam worryingly asked. Hodgen's blue eyes just grew twice as large as normal, quickly turning to his ex-fiancée.

"Hey, I wasn't even pregnant last time! And no, this is more about Bren. She started talking to this guy online, and I ran a background check and there is nothing about this guy. Like he doesn't exist. He said he was a detective, but there are no articles of him online. I think he's lying to her, and I don't know what to do. If I'm wrong, then this is her perfect guy. I mean they dating website gave him 100% compatibility match with her! I mean, how often does that happen? So… what do I do? Tell her he's probably lying to her, or go straight over her head and tell Booth, or just mind my own business?"

"Angie, relax. Look, Dr. B can make her own decisions; tell her there is no record of him anywhere, and let her figure out what to do."

"I disagree. Dr. Brennan is very intelligent, until it comes to dating. She doesn't always have a clue what to do in social situations, but still tries to fit in. And look at her track record. It's not the best. She can't tell when something wrong with a guy."

"Yeah, and it won't help that she's using a fake name too. She didn't want a lot of fans asking for a date because she's a writer," explained Angela.

"So, she'll see nothing wrong with a guy who uses a fake name. I say go straight to Booth. He'll tell her how it's not right for people to lie about their identities."

"Yeah, if Dr. B. is using a fake name, she won't get why it's a big deal. Go to Booth." Angela nodded. She pulled out her phone and dialed Booth's number.


	4. The Call

**Hey, guys. I just wanted to thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I know this chapter is short,and I'm sorry, but the next one will posted really soon. I'll probably post it during tonight's episode. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**- Astrae Splendent **

**

* * *

  
**

"Booth."

"Hey, Booth. It's Angela."

"Hey, Angela. What's up?" Booth asked. She rarely called him with good news. He had to momentarily leave his conversation with Abby. This girl was amazing. He had a feeling they would be meeting up that night, considering they had been talking all day and they were nowhere close to ending their conversation. Booth couldn't help but compare Abby to Bones; they were so similar. The only thing holding him back from asking Abby out was that he thought he would do something stupid, like call Abby Bones. Angela's voice brought him back into reality and sent chills down his back.

"I think Bren might be in trouble." Booth's cheerfulness disappeared.

"Why? What happened?"

"She's been talking to this guy, and when I ran his name through the databanks, nothing came up. Booth, this guy is claiming to be a cop and he's not in the system. I know I'm probably over reacting, but this guy seems almost too perfect for Bren."

"You think it's a trap?"

"I don't have any proof, but I'm scared it is."

"Let me see if I can find him. What's his name?"

"Anthony Tigre." Booth was completely shocked. No wonder he and _Abby_ had hit it off so well. He was already in love with her. _Well, Sweets' experiment did the exact opposite of what he wanted it to do. At least I know I'm right. Plus it would also explain why we enjoyed that Christmas kiss a few years back…_

" Booth, are you still there? What did you find?" Angela was clearly worried.

"Uh…I know him; he's a good guy. I'm surprised he and Bones found each other online, though. He doesn't use that type of stuff."

Angela was silent for a moment. "Booth, I never said they met online. I just said they were talking." He could hear the smile growing on her face.

"No, you said that she was talking to Tony online," he lied, however it wasn't effective though.

"Nuh-uh, Agent Studly, I didn't say anything about online, _and_ I called him Anthony. Not Tony." There was silence.

"Ange! You can't tell her, or anyone else for that matter!"

"Little late for that, Booth."

"Why?" he asked hesitatingly.

"I'm standing in the same room as Cam and Jack." Booth just rubbed his face. _Of course, she was. That's just his luck._

"Fine, just don't tell Bones or Sweets. I wanna surprise her, and I need to tell Sweets personally." _Or just not tell him until she's mine._

"Fine, but you have a week before I'll tell her. So make a move _fast_." Angela was not going to let this turn into another coincidence of theirs. She knew if something didn't happen within a week, then neither of them would ever bring it up.

"Fine, I'll tell her this weekend. I was going to ask her out for drinks any way, at least now I'll have a face to find." Booth hung up the phone, before Angela could try to plan the date. _God, what have I gotten myself into?_


	5. The Date

**Here's the next chapter:**

_Just remind what's going on: Booth and Brennan found each other online, both under fake names. Angela got worried when no one with Booth's fake name (Anthony Tigre) appeared to exist, and called Booth to check him out. Booth accidentally let it slip that it was him, and swore Angela to secrecy. _

* * *

Booth returned to his computer. Now time to see if _Abby_ would meet him at their favorite bar.

_**Anthony_Tigre:**__ Hey, Im back. Sorry about that. My partner's best friend was freaking out. She thought my partner was putting herself in danger, but it turns out she was over reacting, like usual_

_**Abigal_Keenan: **__I understand. My best friend has tends to over react as well. Do you need to go check on your partner?_

_**Anthony_Tigre: **__Nah, shes fine. Shes not the best at reading people so she doesnt always understand when people are trouble._

_**Abigal_Keenan:**__ I have been told I am the same way. But I have noticed my skills of reading people improved a lot over the past few years. I would trust your partner's judgment._

_**Anthony_Tigre: **__I would trust her with my life. But I have a question for you. you know where a bar called Founding Fathers is?_

_**Abigal_Keenan:**__ Yes, my colleagues and I often go there quiet often._

_**Anthony_Tigre: **__ Would you like to meet me there at 9 tonight?_

_**Abigal_Keenan: **__I'd enjoy that. But my friend, Angela, and I were supposed to spend the evening together._

_**Anthony_Tigre: **__ You sure? Im sure she wouldn't mind too much._

_**Abigal_Keenan: **__I believe she is still around. Let me go find out if she would mind._

Brennan went to go look for her friend. She felt bad about abandoning Angela tonight, but Angela tends to try to set her up with men fairly often. Surely, Angela wouldn't mind too much if she went out for drinks with Tony tonight. She found Angela in her office.

"Hey, Bren. What's up?"

"Would you be offended if I went to get drinks with Tony instead of you?" Angela looked surprised. "If you would prefer me to go with you, I can-"

"No, Sweetie," Angela laughed. "I just surprised. I didn't expect anything to happen between you two for at least of few days, if ever. Go, have fun. I want details tomorrow, though."

"We can have breakfast tomorrow, if you'd like." Angela just smiled.

"How about lunch around 2 at the diner? You might be having a late night." Brennan smiled this time. She first needed to see how she felt about Tony after an actual conversation with him. A thought then occurred to her.

"Would you like to help me get ready for the date?" Angela's face was a clear yes.

Brennan returned to her computer and told Tony she would meet him at 9 at the Founding Fathers. That gave her two and a half hours to prepare. She and Angela returned to her apartment. Brennan told Angela to pick out whatever she thought would be appropriate. Brennan knew that she could find an outfit, but she also knew how much her friend like to dress her up for dates. While Angela looked through her closets, Brennan took a shower. After about fifteen minutes Angela called Brennan back into her room. There, laying on the bed was a blue, low cut top with a black jacket and a dark pair of tight fitting jeans. Brennan had just bought these clothes the previous weekend, she was fairly disappointed that Angela had chosen this outfit- Brennan had planning to wear this outfit next time she and Booth met outside of work. She just smiled at her friend. Then she noticed Angela had even picked out her accessories, which included her mother's belt buckle. Angela allowed Brennan to change; only to go and get Brennan's make up. Angela was going to make her best friend look drop dead gorgeous. No way was she letting Brennan not look great for her date with Booth.

After an hour and a half, Angela thought Brennan looked like a model. _Booth will flip, _Angela thought_._ Brennan was also very pleased with the results. She couldn't help but feel nervous about this date, however. She had been on dates before, but something felt different. Booth would have called it a 'gut feeling'. She just couldn't shake this feeling that after tonight her life would be different.

Booth arrived at the bar around 8:30. He knew he was early, but he couldn't risk Brennan beating him there. He had to make sure that he was there before Brennan flirted with any other guys. _That would be my luck. Finally get Bones to go on a date, and have her be swooped out from right under me._ Brennan was always early if she could be, so Booth had to be there really early. He ordered two beers, one for him and one for Bones, and waited. About 8:45 his unknowing date walked into the bar. Now he had to play the clueless card. "Bones?" She turned at the sound of her nickname.

"Booth? What are you doing here?"

"Date. You?"

"A date. I am surprised that you asked a date here."

"Well, I decided I want Abby to feel more comfortable." Booth looked at his partner, waiting for her to make a connection. He watched her eyes grow big, and he swore she nervously gulped.

"A-Abby?" He fought back a smile. Since when did the renowned Dr. Temperance Brennan stutter?

"Yeah, Abby Keenan. She's a medical examiner from around her. Surprisingly, we've never worked with her. I might have already screwed it up though. I lied about my name." He continued to watch Bones, as she realized more and more that she had agreed to a date with him. "So, who are you here with?"

She swallowed. "I believe I am here with you. I used the Abigal Keenan to keep my crazed fans and father's enemies away. Booth, am I correct in that this is an awkward situation?"

He just smiled. "It should be."

"Why isn't it?"

He put his best charm smile on. He knew she was going to yell at him, but it was worth it. "I already knew it was you when I asked you for drinks."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"Booth, I would of come if you had just asked."

"I didn't want you to come as Bones, my partner. I wanted you to come as a… you know… date."

"What?" She almost yelled it. People turned to stare at the couple. Brennan was half out of her seat when Booth grabbed her arm, and to his surprise she didn't try to be released. She just sat back down.

"Look, Bones, I know you try to not let people in, but when are you going to realize you let me in a long time ago? I'm not going to leave, ever. I know you are still debating if love is real or not, but trust me, it is. I've been in love with you for years, and it took a coma to make me release it. I've told you before, and I'll tell you again: I'd die for you, I'd kill for. Before I left out why, it's because I love you- and not in a professional, 'atta- girl' way. If you don't feel the same way, I'll never bring this up again. I'll do whatever you want. I just thought you had a right to know." Booth let go of Brennan's arm and stood up. He exactly hadn't planned on letting Bones know he was in love with her on a first date, but it just kind of came out. He knew one of two things would happen. Either Brennan would stop him and admit her feelings for him, or she would let him leave and he would have to settle with being a friend- if he could even work his way back to friend. He began to head towards the door… then his car. _Crap, what have I done?_ He was just about to get into the car when he heard his name. "Booth!"


	6. Answers

**Hey, guys, This is the last chapter. And once again, thanks for all of the awesome reviews. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Booth turned around and saw his partner running towards him. "Bones. You followed me."

"Did you not want to know my feelings towards you?" She slowed her run to a walk, as he began to walk towards her.

"Of course, I do! You just didn't stop me from leaving. I just figured you didn't feel the same way."

"You left before I could process my thought, and then I thought that it would be in our best interest if someone paid for _your_ drinks." They were now very closer. Booth couldn't think of a time their bodies had been so close, at least not when they were safe… well there was their Christmas kiss.

"So, Dr. Brennan, what do you feel towards me?" he asked seductively.

"You're the investigator, why don't you tell me?" She closed the gap between them, and kissed him. Booth couldn't drive the car fast enough that night.

The next day, Brennan remembered that she was suppose to have lunch with Angela. She got to the diner at 2:30. "Bren, you're late. You're never late." Angela had a smile that was the size of Texas. "Oh my God, you and Booth actually did it!"

Brennan actually became embarrassed. "How did you know Booth-"

"Anthony Tigre didn't have a file of any kind or any record he existed. I got worried and called Booth. Booth let it slip he was Tony, and it went from there. He made me swear not to tell you or Sweets, until he did."

"Why not Sweets?"

"Who knows, and who cares? Bren, you promised me details!" Brennan just smiled. She began to tell her best friend as much as she could without violating Booth's privacy.

After lunch, Brennan called Booth. "Hey, Bones. What's up?"

"I just had lunch with Angela."

"Hey, if this is about me asking her not to tell you, that's because I was afraid you wouldn't show if you knew it was just me."

"No, I understand your reasoning for asking her to not tell me. I was curious why you asked her not to tell Sweets."

"Oh… um, since my coma, Sweets and I have been having private sessions to figure out if I was completely me or not. He had this crazy idea that my feelings for you were an effect of the coma. I swear, Bones, they aren't. The coma just showed them to me; I really do love you! I promise that-"

"Why does Sweets believe that your feelings for me aren't authentic?" she interrupted.

"He had some brain scans from before my coma that told him I wasn't in love until I woke up." There was silence for a moment.

"Booth. I believe Sweets was experimenting on us again."

"_Again?_ When was the first time?"

"When he failed to tell me you were alive after you were shot."

"That son of a-"

"Booth, you aren't going to kill the boy, are you?"

"I just might. Look, I have to get back to work. Cullens gave me enough paper work to fill a small apartment."

"Booth, that seems highly unlikely. That would be illogical-"

"Bones, I was exaggerating. But I won't be home until late."

"Okay, but you'll be able to come over tonight, correct?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Booth answered with a smile. He hung up. _Oh, that poor little psychologist is going to regret lying to me._ He decided to put off the paperwork he had and go take his anger out on a certain 'twelve' year old.

"Sweets!" Booth yelled going into Sweets' office. Luckily, Sweets didn't have any patients at the time.

"Agent Booth, I was just reading over your conversation with Abby from last night. You two seem to get along just fine."

"Yeah, skip to the end and you'll see she accepts my invitation for drinks. But that's not why I'm here. You've been lying to me!"

_Oh, crap. He knows he doesn't have to come to the one-on-one anymore. _"Okay, look, Agent Booth, I can explain. I was hoping that by talking to you personally without Dr. Brennan around we could find what makes you two compatible. Please, don't hurt me."

"You actually think I'm here because of the stupid sessions?! No, I hear from a little bird you've been doing some experiments on me and Bones. I want them to end. Now!"

_Oh, crap this is even worse._ "Okay, let me explain!"

"No, Sweets! You've had me convinced that if I told Bones I loved her, I'd eventually hurt her! You know what, when I mentioned the brain scan to she immediately remembered how you purposefully forgot to mention I was alive to her after Nunan shot me, just to see what we'd do!"

"Okay, that sounds bad, but I really only had good intentions. Wait, why did you mention the brain scans to Dr. Brennan?"

"Does it matter, Sweets? You've been lying to me for years."

"Dude, you told her you loved her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. She loves me back. Now can we get back on topic?"

"No, I'd like to continue this one. What are you going to tell this Abby Keenan?"

"She already knows. Sweets you can't go around screwing with people's love life!"

"Joy Keenan was Dr. Brennan's birth name, right? And this woman is named Abigail _Keenan_?"

"Yes. Are you listening to a word I'm saying, Sweets?!" Booth practically yelling.

"Did you and Dr. Brennan go on a date unknowingly?"

"Yes, Sweets." It seemed like the kid wasn't going to listen so he wasn't going yell.

"You went on a date with Dr. Brennan!" he said triumphantly.

"Yes, Sweets. And it went perfectly." _We'll never get out of therapy now. _


End file.
